


Flowers Have Meanings

by Envytastic



Series: Kuroken Week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, I managed to combine these, M/M, Soulmate AU, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envytastic/pseuds/Envytastic
Summary: Day 4 of kuroken week 2017: Soulmates / Flower Shop (AU)Just like many other high school students, Kuroo Tetsurou was poor. He was at an age where his parents stopped funding him, which let him into a state of disarray. All his friends had part time jobs and could afford fancy pancakes and coffee while all he could order was water. That had to change. He was ready to work and make a living on his own. He didn’t need no parents.





	Flowers Have Meanings

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I usually beta read my stuff but I recently started working and it's sucking the life energy right out of me. This is also the last one I have pre-written so I have no idea if I'll make day 5, 6 & 7 on time. Sure as hell gonna try.

Just like many other high school students, Kuroo Tetsurou was poor. He was at an age where his parents stopped funding him, which let him into a state of disarray. All his friends had part time jobs and could afford fancy pancakes and coffee while all he could order was water. That had to change. He was ready to work and make a living on his own. He didn’t need no parents.

Except he did. He sighed as yet another store send him away with the empty promise of calling him. Even the McDonalds didn’t call back. He was at his wits end. Was it his hair? He tried okay? He tried so many times to tame the monstrosity but it wouldn’t stay down. It’s like it had a mind of its own. He sighed as he flopped down on the sidewalk, watching the bustling city moving on and leaving him behind. He had hoped that with a job at a busy place, he would find his soulmate.

A lot of people thought Kuroo was a bad boy with his narrow eyes, unruly hair and towering posture. It was quite the opposite actually. He was a sap for romance and soulmates. He knew that not everyone waited for their soulmate to find them, but he would. He had vowed to. His parents are soulmates and everyday he witnessed the love between them. It is very possible to live with a relationship that doesn’t consist of soulmates, but research has proven that soulmates are couples that last and are the happiest. He wanted that happiness. He wanted to wake up next to the person who adored him as much as he adored them. He wanted to cook together, clean together. Live through happy times with them and conquer bad times together. Bad boy his ass. He was sappiest sap that has ever sapped. He sighed. They sometimes make finding you soulmate sound so easy. Not a lot was needed to find your soulmate. A simple touch or eye contact was all that was needed. It even worked through photos. A lot of people would post there photo online in hopes that their soulmate would find them. His photo had garnered a lot of unwanted attention but he couldn’t take it down to save his life. There was always that voice in the back of his mind telling him that he might miss out on his soulmate. Perhaps his soulmate had already seen his picture but didn’t like how he looked? Damn hair again!

“Oya oya dear, what has you so troubled?”

The teenager gasped and whirled around to see an elderly woman sitting next to him. His incessant sighing had drawn her to him. “Aunty you startled me.” He laughed sheepishly. The woman giggled behind her hand. “I am just upset that I haven’t been able to find a job and was wondering if I would ever meet my soulmate.” Kuroo admitted.

“Ohoho, to be young.” The woman laughed as she had a far off look on her face. “I remember the day I met my soulmate. He was so awkward despite knowing we were destined to be together.” Kuroo smiled as he listened to the woman reminisce. Glad that there were still people who believed soulmates belonged together.

“Tell you what.” She said getting up. Kuroo immediately stood up to help her stand. “You seem like a nice young man. Why don’t you come and work at my shop? It’s small and may not be off your interests but it’s better than nothing no?”

Kuroo didn’t hesitate.

The shop the elderly woman owned was a flower shop. He stood with a slack jaw as he took in the sight. He knew _nothing_ about flowers. The woman beckoned for him to follow him and led him to the back, where the office was. On the way she greeted a boy of the age of Kuroo, one who was very attractive.

“I’m back Keiji.” She said.

“Welcome back grandmother.” The boy replied. Kuroo nodded towards him in greeting. She pushed open the door and ushered him in, having him drop the bags she made him carry on one of the comfy looking chairs in front of the desk. Kuroo sat down in the other one as the woman sat down on the swivel chair behind the desk.

“Do you have a resume Kuroo-chan?” She asked in her sweet elderly voice. He nodded and took out one of the many he had printed for job-hunting. The woman scanned the sheet of paper. “Not a lot on it huh?” She laughed. Kuroo laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Yeah... I always focused on school and volleyball and never really had to work for anything before.”

“Parents cut you off?” He nodded. She sighed looking towards the door. “So did Keiji’s parents when they found out his soulmate was a male. I can’t believe my son for doing something so despicable. It is not uncommon for soulmates to be of the same gender.” She muttered to herself. Kuroo felt awkward.

“Ma’am my parents didn’t kick me out. I just want money for nice stuff.” Although he had to admit, he never considered the thought of his soulmate being a male. Not that he would mind, if it was his soulmate he was sure they could make it work.

“It’s fine sweetie, I was just talking to myself. Now tell me when you can work.”

“Oh okay. Uhm I can work weekends. During the day I have volleyball practice in the afternoon and I have to study in the evenings.” He explained.

The woman nodded pursing her lips. “Volleyball huh? My Keiji also plays volleyball. It’s actually where he met his soulmate.” She chuckled. Kuroo smiled, though he was green with envy. He would kill to have a soulmate that’s a volley-idiot like he is.

“I’ll schedule you in for weekends for now. If you ever need more hours, just tell me. We can always use a helping hand here.”

“I-is that it? Am I hired?” Kuroo almost couldn’t believe it.

The woman nodded. “Oh! I never introduced myself did I? I am Akaashi Keiko and from this moment on, I am your boss.” She said with a wide smile. Kuroo’s smile mimicked hers and they shook hands. She had Kuroo fill in some forms and made a copy of his identification. They discussed wages and afterwards Kuroo found himself in the store, surrounded by colorful fragrant flowers. He had no idea what to do.

“As I said before, this is my grandson Keiji. He helps here whenever he can and will tutor you.” She explained.

“I am Kuroo Tetsurou, please take care of me.” Kuroo said formally as he took a bow.

The other boy cleared his throat. “No need to be so formal. I am Akaashi Keiji. Nice to meet you too.” Kuroo straightened up and cleared his throat to try and clear his awkwardness away.

“For now Kei-chan will teach you how to wrap bouquets and to run the register. During your course of working here Keiji and I will also explain the meanings of flowers so you can advise customers, but I’m going way ahead of myself.” Kuroo nodded. In his mind he couldn’t help but ask, ‘ _flowers have meanings?’_

And meanings they had. A customer had come in, a short person, head cast down and hood over his head. Kuroo couldn’t see their face.  Since he was still new, Keiji told him to just stay behind the register and listen, to take notes about customer interaction and advice. He nodded and stood ready with his notepad, eyes sharply on the customer. Keiji had walked over, greeted the customer with a bow and asked what he could help the person with. Their voice was so low that Kuroo couldn’t hear.

“Oh, a hospital visit? I advise you a small bouquet, with geranium, lavender and peonies. All these flowers have a healing meaning. Oh, but if the recipient is allergic, I advise getting flowers with the pollen on the inside, like roses or carnations. Hospitals often don’t provide vases so I can add one if your budget allows for it.”

Kuroo jotted all that down as he nodded and hummed to himself.

“I’ll have the first ones and a vase.” The person muttered and Kuroo really had to strain to hear. The customer sounded masculine.

“Certainly. Kuroo-san! Could you please gather the flowers and wrap them up? I’m going to help pick a vase.” Kuroo saluted Akaashi and set to work. He picked out the flowers (thank goodness there were nameplates, though he had started recognizing them) and wrapped them in tissue paper like Akaashi had shown him before. Not so bad if he said so himself. As he finished, Akaashi and the customer walked to the register with a small crystal vase in his hands. He placed it on the countertop and took the bouquet from Kuroo, inspecting it.

“You’re starting to get the hang of it.” He complimented with a small smile. Kuroo beamed. Akaashi put the bouquet of pink and white peonies, purple and magenta geranium and lavender in the vase, after filling it with water and a nutrient solvent for the flowers. “Would you like a card with it?”

The customer flinched as he was spoken to suddenly, but nodded. Kuroo took out the get well soon one from behind the counter and gave it to the customer, along with a pen. The boy took it, and Kuroo couldn’t help but notice how careful he took it from him. He held both the card and pen from the utmost edges, distance between Kuroo’s hands and his own hands. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite.” Kuroo chuckled, but the boy just turned his back and scribbled something on the card. He placed both the pen and card on the desk. Disappointed and slightly ashamed by his failed attempt of customer interaction, Kuroo wordlessly took the card and attached it to one of the flower stems with elastic rope. The customer paid with a debit card and was out without another word.

“I messed that one up.” He sighed after the door closed behind the customer. Akaashi shook his head.

“You did very good. That was just one odd customer.” Kuroo couldn’t help but be bothered with that encounter.

A week later, that same customer came in again, ordering the same as he did, sans the vase. Kuroo put on his best smile and helped him as best as he could. Akaashi-san had gone to a flower auction while Keiji was doing administrative work on the back. Both he and Akaashi-san had agreed that he was able enough to be left alone in the store already. Kuroo felt proud of that achievement, besides, if he really did need help, Keiji told him to call him.

“Who are these for if I may ask?” Kuroo asked as he set to work on gather the flowers and wrapping them up.

“For my mother.” The customer replied. He still had his head downcast, sleeves long and covering the majority of his hands, despite it being very nice out.

“Oh? What happened?” Kuroo felt bold enough to keep on asking.

“She’s in a coma.”

Kuroo paused his handlings. He didn’t know it was that bad, to have his mother in a coma... he couldn’t even imagine. He felt very guilty for asking, having the boy reminded of his mother’s health.

“Oh... I’m sorry, I hope she gets well soon.” The boy only nodded. Kuroo was done and handed him the flowers. This time, the boy said a soft bye as he left.

“Bye...”

The next week, Kuroo was almost happy to see this boy again. Keiji was out sweeping the sidewalk and Akaashi-san was in the back.

“Why hello there, if it isn’t my favorite customer.” Kuroo flirted lightly. He didn’t know why, something just compelled him to. He couldn’t see it but it was so strong, he could _feel_ the boy pout.

“I want the same as last week.”

“Certainly.” He said with a lazy smirk and got to work. As he did so, he tried to make small talk. “So... what’s your name?” He asked.

“Kozume Kenma.” The boy replied in an even tone.

“Nice to meet you Kozume-san, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Just Kenma is fine.” Did this boy not have emotions? Jeez.

“Okay, then you can also call me just Tetsurou.” Kenma didn’t reply to that, so Kuroo continued. “So Just Kenma, have you met your soulmates yet?”

The following words from Kenma did not sit well with him _at all_. He could almost feel the glare Kenma shot at the floor. Whether it was for him calling him ‘Just Kenma’ or for asking about the soulmates, he did not know.

“I don’t believe in soulmates. It’s just a way for people to use each other and hurt each other.”

Kuroo paused the wrapping and put it down, ready put Kenma on the spot. “Well that’s bullshit. Soulmates are the happiest people out there! My parents are soulmates and they are what I aspire to have. The whole reason I started working was to meet my soulmate. Don’t say things like that. People who don’t accept their soulmates should just be arrested or something.”

During his micro-speech, the fists of Kenma clenched, knuckles turning white from the strain. “What do you know?!” It was the most emotion Kuroo had heard from the boy and it was absolute fury. As he yelled, Kenma whipped his head up, causing his hood to fall, showing his hair, a bad bleach job with obvious black roots. What captivated Kuroo though were his eyes, sharp and wide, irises a beautiful golden. Those beautiful golden eyes were filled with anger, something he caused. He felt his heart start beating faster and lightness within himself. His own anger left him for a moment and his jaw went slack. He could see the other boy had felt something similar since his eyes had gone wide, with surprise and Kuroo thought fear.

“Forget it” Kenma cried and turned tail.

“Wait!” Kuroo shouted after him but before he could round the counter Kenma was gone. The commotion had caused Akaashi-san and Keiji to come into the main store, only to find an unfinished familiar bouquet on the counter and a crestfallen Kuroo.

“Kuroo-kun what happened?” The elder lady asked concerned, grabbing his arm in case he might fall over. How bad he looked he didn’t know.

“I think I met my soulmate.” Akaashi-san and Keiji shared a look. “And he absolutely hates me.”

The next following weeks Kenma did not come again. Kuroo hoped it was because his mother woke up from her coma and not because he despised him. He was anxious every weekend as he worked. That fateful day Akaashi-san had ushered him into her office and sat him down on the couch, giving him a cup of tea and asking about what he felt. She confirmed that the feeling of lightness and speeding up of the heart were ‘symptoms’ of meeting ones soulmate.

Kuroo kept looking at the door, expecting Kenma to come in but he just didn’t. The bell jingled, making him look up hopefully. It was Keiji. “Don’t look so disappointed.” The younger boy said as he walked around the counter towards the back. “I have good news for you.” He took off his coat and placed his bag down, just having arrived from cram school.

The only good news one could bring Kuroo was the whereabouts of Kenma so he could try and fix it. “I found Kenma.” Well that was unexpected. Kuroo turned around so fast he thought he might’ve gotten a whiplash. “Turns out he’s in my cram school class. I never noticed him before since he keeps himself so low-profile. I also never paid any attention to the people there since I don’t go there to make friends. I already have a pain-in-the-ass soulmate in school so I have no energy left for other human interaction.”

“Where can I find him?”

Keiji shrugged his shoulder. “I think he takes the bus towards the Nekoma district from cram school. Not sure where exactly he lives. He’s been extra jumpy and cautious around me since he knows we work at the same place. Kuroo pouted, Kenma went all the way to even avoid Keiji to not come into contact with him. “We have cram school Wednesday evening, it ends at eight. Do what you have to do.” With that, Keiji went into the back to place away his stuff. Kuroo didn’t even have to write it down to remember. He vowed to be there, Wednesday at eight, on the prowl.

Wednesday, Kuroo waited patiently by the bus stop, two hours early. He was scared that class might’ve gotten let out early and if so miss Kenma. Passengers came and go, giving him odd looks since he kept sitting with a huge bouquet in his hands. Carnations, Chrysanthemums, Daisies, Gardenias, Lilacs, Roses, Tulips and a Sunflower. He had put it together along with Akaashi-san. She had picked flowers all meaning one thing: love. Love and pride, loyal love, secret love, first love, declaration of love and dedicated love. Kuroo loved the meaning of all these since they conveyed everything what he felt for Kenma. He knew the moment he found out that Kenma was his soulmate, that he fell in love with the other boy. Some would say that he thought he loved the boy since he is his soulmate, but he knew. The feeling was unmistakable. He got more and more nervous as time went on, the cram school not finishing.

The sound of students chatting alerted him of class being finished. He held out the bouquet in front of him, wanting to surprise Kenma. He waited and nothing happened. Peeking out from behind the bouquet, he saw no one. Had the bus already come and taken Kenma away? Or had Kenma seen him and ran away? Had Kenma even attended cram school today? He lowered the bouquet with a sigh and slumped. To his side he heard a gasp. Kuroo looked to see Kenma sitting next to him on the bus stop bench, a PSP in his hands.

“Kenma!” He shouted in surprise. This took the other boy out of his stupor and he bolted away. Kuroo didn’t hesitate and ran after him. “Kenma wait! I just want to talk!” He shouted as he ran. Kenma didn’t let up and eventually collapsed, out of breath. Kuroo, being more athletic because of volleyball, finally caught up to him and kneeled besides him, bouquet left forgotten on the pavement. Kenma was wheezing and panting from breathlessness. Kuroo dug into his bag and gave him the bottle of water he always carried with him to practice. He skipped today to meet with Kenma. The other boy took the bottle and downed it with big gulps. “Kenma I’m sorry. If you truly hate me I won’t bother you no more.”

Kenma didn’t reply, only turned his back. He placed the empty bottle near Kuroo. That was answer enough. With a sigh, he picked up both the bottle and bouquet. “I understand. I’m sorry for being a bother.” Dejected he walked away.

“Wait!” Kuroo stopped walking. That sounded like Kenma. “I’m... scared.”

“What?” He asked, turning around. The boy was sitting in a fetus position, folded in on himself, staring straight ahead.

“I’m scared.” Kenma repeated, more louder. “I... my parents were soulmates. They were happy until my dad started getting unreasonably jealous.  One night he attacked her and she ended up in a coma. If I hadn’t called the police she would’ve died. He was arrested and convicted with attempted murder. Then... someone on Souldr approached me and said he was my soulmate. We started talking and I really enjoyed talking to him. He had no pictures and wouldn’t share them with me. Thinking back now it really is suspicious. Turns out he was just bored and looking for a quickie. My instincts told me to back down at the last minute when he wanted to meet up with me. When I told him I didn’t want to meet he insulted me. I stopped caring about soulmates then.” Kenma spilled. Kuroo didn’t know why but he cried. He couldn’t believe something so terrible had happened to his soulmate. No wonder he lost faith in soulmates.

“Kenma.” He started when he gathered himself back up. “I promise you I’m not like any of them. We don’t have to date... I’m happy with just being your friend if you won’t mind.”

The thought of just friends sort of hurt Kenma deep in his heart, he shook his head. “I don’t know what it is but I can’t stop thinking about Kuro.” After spilling his guts, he somehow felt much better than he ever had before. “I... I want to try.”

Kuroo was ecstatic. He held out his hand to Kenma. Reluctantly the other boy took it. They both couldn’t help but feel how perfect their hands fitted. “So... you haven’t given your mom flowers in a while right?” He showed him the bouquet that was slightly wilted from the rapid shaking they underwent from him chasing after Kenma. Some were salvageable though. “The meaning isn’t right but then again, I didn’t know flowers had any meanings before working at the shop.” He shot Kenma a bright smile. Kenma’s insides fluttered all over again, just like when he made eye contact with Kuroo for the first time. He could get used to this feeling. For the first time in a long while he smiled a genuine smile.

“Yeah.”


End file.
